


Something You Want, Sammy?

by NaughtyPastryChef



Series: Orgasms For Everyone! spn Kinktober 2017 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, M/M, Spanking, hole spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 18:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12238233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/pseuds/NaughtyPastryChef
Summary: spn kinktober day 1- prompt, spanking. Sam wants to try something new.





	Something You Want, Sammy?

“Have I ever,” Sam started quietly, “done anything to or involving your ass that you didn't like?” Sam followed the question with a big hand running gently over the flesh in question. 

Dean shook the traces of sleep from his head and rolled slightly, keeping his ass with reach but allowing him to look at Sam's face. Silently, he examined Sam's face, tinged pink with embarrassment and arousal, and fully focused on Dean's bare ass.

“No. Something you want, Sammy?” He didn't move again; he didn't speak again. He waited. He wasn't shocked when he got an open palm slap to his ass cheek. He hissed and closed his eyes to savor the tingling burn left in the wake.

“That isn't anything new Sammy. And you and I both know how much I like it. So what are you askin’?” Sam slapped his ass again before moving, smooth and quick, so that he was crouched between Dean's spread thighs. 

He felt another slap, one to each cheek. Dean smiled and twisted to lay flat on his belly again, groaning as he pressed his hips into the mattress twice for some friction on his dick. He lowered his face into the cradle of his bicep and waited for Sammy to do whatever he wanted to do.

He felt those perfect giant hands hold open his cheeks to expose his hole. Dean held his breath for a moment, waiting to see if he was going to feel the damp of Sam's breath or the slick of Sam's fingers. His breath rushed out in a shocked huff when he felt Sam's fingers come down in a slap, right against his hole before rubbing.

He gasped and writhed then Sam's fingers came down on his hole again and again and again. He could feel sweat prickling all over his skin from his scalp to his chest and his cock was drooling precome into the sheets beneath him. His ass, well his hole, was on fire in the most delicious way. He wanted more. He wanted Sam's big cock in him. He whined and whimpered without words.

“Like that?” Sam asked rhetorically, his voice hoarse as though he's been yelling.

“Fuck me. Fuckmefuckmefuckme.” Dean whined. He wanted to feel Sam's cock in him, pushing that tingling burn even deeper into his body.

He heard the snap of the top to the lube and the wet squelch of it coming out of the tube as sam slicked his fingers. Dean curled his body up in anticipation, pressing his ass closer to Sam. He wasn't expecting the wet slap of lubed fingers on his hole and he screamed at the sensation.

He babbled incoherently as Sam prepped him roughly with lots of lube and not really enough stretching. When Sam finally pressed the head of his cock to Dean's abused hole, dean couldn't hold back anymore. He babbled and moaned and as soon as the head of Sam's cock popped into the first ring of muscle, Dean came, the pain and the pleasure too much for him. He blacked out.

“Whazzit?” He asked as he came to, still sprawled on his belly on the bed. His ass throbbed inside and out and he felt blissfully satisfied.

“After you passed out and left me hanging, I took advantage of your limp state and helped myself. Cleaned us both up and here we are. Guess you liked it, huh?” Sam asked dryly.

“I told you there's never been anything you did to my ass that I didn't like.”


End file.
